


Gears and How to Turn Them

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Suddenly Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: The noise caught Setzer’s attention quickly. Someone was making modifications of his airship...?That wouldn't sit at all.
Relationships: Edgar Roni Figaro/Setzer Gabbiani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Gears and How to Turn Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



_Creak. Creak. Snap!_

The noise was the first thing that alerted Setzer. Completely unnecessary gears sounding to be switched out and replaced. Someone was making modifications of _his_ airship...?

That wouldn't sit at all.

He descended into the belly of his ship to find the King of Figaro elbow-deep in the landing gears. Setzer cleared his throat loudly, then asked, trying to keep calm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm fixing this."

The statement was so blatantly false that Setzer did a double-take.

Then he laughed. "You—you think you're _fixing_ it? How can you fix perfection?"

"Its inefficiency makes children's toys look advanced," Edgar countered dryly, pulling out another gear and tossing it aside.

" _Hey_...!" Setzer rushed over and snatched the gear off the floor. "This! This is the main attachment for the landing legs coming out! _We can't land without this_!"

"Yes we can. After my modifications, anyway." His calm was grating on Setzer's nerves. He walked right on over and shoved Edgar aside to see what, exactly, the king was doing.

Setzer balked.

" _What is this_?!" Setzer waved his arms in the cramped space. "What are you _thinking_? Connecting a drive arm? _There_?"

"If you would _let me finish_ you'll see that I'm right," Edgar insisted, getting into Setzer's space.

"Let you finish wrecking my baby?!" Setzer began trying to replace the gear that had been tossed aside.

"Don't _put it back_! That slows the _entire_ process down by _seconds_!" the king complained as he tried wrestling for the gear.

"No!" Setzer locked arms with Edgar, both of them wrapped around the gear and each other. "You _clearly_ don't know what you're doing! If you did, you wouldn't be—Mmph!"

Edgar apparently wanted him to shut up as he'd lunged forward and gave Setzer an angry yet charismatic kiss. It wasn't actually half-bad! Definite props to the king! But...

Setzer wrestled him into a dip, his grip on the gear tightening as he tried to wrench the machinery away from Edgar. To his frustration, Edgar not only kept up, but managed to twist Setzer's hands into loosening their grip. The gear fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

Edgar grabbed Setzer's hands and tried to pin them against the side panel of the airship. Setzer knew better; instead, Edgar found himself flipped around as Setzer took advantage of the location and flipped the floor panel to knock Edgar off-balance.

Setzer, now certain that the king wouldn't move for a hot second, began licking and kissing his way down Edgar's neck. The king tried and failed to keep in a moan as Setzer seemed to find a sweet spot.

"Wow."

Setzer turned around so fast he was sure he'd slipped on Cherub's Down while Edgar brushed furiously at his neck and clothes.

Standing there with wide eyes was Terra. She seemed flabbergasted at what she had stumbled upon. No real surprise; this sort of situation wasn't new for Setzer. But for a woman with partial amnesia and a severe lack of socialization? Must be a bit of a shock.

"I, ah..." Terra just kind of stared. "I was...wondering if..." She turned and wandered off, muttering, "It can wait."

The two men watched as she walked up the stairs into the other room. They turned and looked at each other.

"...It's _not your airship_!"


End file.
